You Intoxicate Me
by faberryfrenzy
Summary: When Rachel visits Quinn at Yale for the first time, the two girls head to a party. Neither one is quite sure why they wake up in the same bed the next morning. Rated M for future chapters.


_just a little para between me and the lovely LionCubby, my quinn; more installments to come. _

* * *

Rachel couldn't contain her excitement as she sat on the train, her legs bouncing up and down quickly, and her hand tightly clutching her bag on the seat beside her. She was finally going to visit Quinn at Yale, and she smiled at just the thought. When the train eventually slowed to a stop at the station, she walked off and spotted her blond friend pretty easily in the empty waiting area. It wasn't until she was actually hugging the girl in her arms that she realized how much she had truly missed her. "Hi, Quinn!"

Quinn's body was still practically shaking with excitement, even though she was now holding her best friend in her arms. She squeezed Rachel tightly and buried her nose into the smaller girl's neck, just basking in the glorious fact that she was now reunited with her little Broadway Star. After a chance to get her mind wrapped around the fact that the brunette was in her arms, squeezing her back, Quinn pulled back slightly and stared at Rachel's face. "I can't believe you're here!"

With an impossibly large smile on her face and her bag forgotten somewhere on the sidewalk, Rachel squeezed her arms around Quinn's waist with all of her might, as if she was afraid that the girl would disappear when she let go. When she felt Quinn start to pull away, Rachel reluctantly loosened her grip on her friend and also craned her head back, a smile still etched on her features. "I can't believe it took me so long to finally visit, actually."

Quinn smiled at the girl in front of her and chuckled slightly. "It's fine, Rach. You've been busy at NYADA, but you're here, so, let's just concentrate on now." She tore her eyes away from the brunette and reach down and pick up the girl's travelling bag. She lifted up the handle to pull it, hooked arms with the brunette and began leading her away from the train and towards the bright exit of the train station.  
As they walked, Quinn made small talk. "How long are you staying again, Rach?" she inquired.

Rachel beamed back at Quinn and moved their linked arms even closer together, practically walking on top of the other girl as they moved away from the station and through the crowded parking lot. "Thank you!" She chirped with a smile after a moment, thankful that she didn't have to lug around her heavy bag anymore. "Well, I have to go back on Monday morning because I have class that afternoon, but I'm here for the entire weekend!" Rachel answered as she glanced around, taking in her surroundings.

Quinn grinned at the fact that Rachel was staying with her for the entire weekend. She squeezed Rachel's arm with her own and lead the latter to where she had parked her car, which was only a couple of feet away from the station doors. Quinn rolled Rachel's bag behind her to a stop as they reached the trunk of her car. She fished out her car key from her pocket, put it into the little silver keyhole on the back of the car and turned it. Once the trunk was unlocked, she picked up Rachel's bag, straining her arms muscles visibly and groaning audibly, until she got it into the trunk of her car successfully. "D-Did you... bring enough stuff, Rach?" She asked sarcastically between breaths.

Rachel slowly unhooked her arm from Quinn's when they reached her car, waiting patiently for her friend to unlock the trunk and put the bag in. She couldn't help but giggle behind one of her hands as she watched the blond struggle, and she leaned cautiously on the side of the car, a coy smile toying on her face. With one more giggle at the sarcastic remark, Rachel turned towards the passenger door and waited for it to click open and unlock, trying to hide the smirk on her face unsuccessfully. "One must always be prepared for everything, Quinn," she replied wistfully. "So, what are we doing tonight?" she quirked an eyebrow questioningly, settling into the car once her door was open and buckling her seatbelt.

Once in the car, Quinn slumped back against her seat dramatically, over-exaggerating her tiredness. Then she smirked at Rachel and proceeded to start the car. She fixed her seatbelt into place and turned towards Rachel, one hand resting on the steering wheel, the other on her thigh.  
"I was thinking we could check out a party that one of my friends is hosting. Apparently it's going to be epic. You up for that?" she asked her brunette friend as she quirked an eyebrow. "Only if you want to, though..."

Rachel fumbled with the dials on the radio for a moment before going back to what it was originally on, though the music was barely audible, and simply used as a background distraction for her mind. She rested her arm on the console in between her and Quinn's seats, turning her body completely so she wouldn't have to keep craning her neck. "A party? Like a Noah Puckerman party? I don't think I've drank anything since then," she giggled to herself at the memory of her last party, and the trainwreck that it was. "But that does sound fun... I'd love to go!"

Quinn laughed lightly with her friend as they remembered the last party they attended together. They spent the night dancing and laughing together and, even though they were extremely drunk, it had been a memorable last night for all the Gleeks to be together as teenagers. The blond girl couldn't help but smile at the memory as she returned to reality. She looked out of the corner of her eye, only to see Rachel staring intently at her from the passenger seat. "Great, I can't wait then." Quinn stopped at a red light and turned to look at Rachel face on. "But we're getting a taxi back, because I really do just want to go wild and get completely hammered with my best friend tonight," she said with a cheeky grin.

Rachel couldn't help but watch her friend as she was stuck somewhere deep in thought, probably remembering the few times they had gone partying together in high school. Apart from the one time she was thrown up on by Brittany, every time was actually extremely entertaining, and held a special place in her heart. She would always remember those times that she was truly accepted by everyone, even if it was only because they were all intoxicated beyond belief. "You sound like you enjoy drinking a lot more than you did before. Do you get drunk often?" Rachel inquired with a sly smirk, raising an eyebrow at her best friend. She didn't realize how much she had missed teasing her friend, but she wouldn't let any opportunity slip away from her this weekend, to make up for lost time.

Quinn playfully slapped her friend's shoulder and laughed, before answering. "I guess you could say I just came out of my shell since I moved here. I don't drink too often, but I do try to let loose more than I did in McKinley." She started, before smirking and facing the front again, pushing the accelerater of the car down gradually. "But, when I do let loose... I really, _really_ let loose." The blonde listened intently to Rachel's slight giggles invading her ears. She smiled, wanting to remember the melodious sound that rang in her ears for what felt like forever. A comfortable silence was set in the car as Rachel's giggles subsided. The only sounds were the soft beat of drums coming from the radio and the engine of the car rumbling quietly. Quinn sighed as she turned into the road leading up towards her apartment.

"Good, you were always so uptight, Quinn." Rachel joked and laughed softly, biting her bottom lip gently and glancing out her window. Even though she knew that she was just as uptight in high school, if not more, she would never admit that outloud, and planned to adamantly deny anything her friend could now say in response to her comment. Her fingernails unconsciously digged into the console when Quinn sped the car up. "I can't believe I don't know this already, but do you share an apartment with anyone?" Rachel asked with wide eyes, glancing over her shoulder at her friend curiously. It wouldn't be a problem if there was indeed a roommate, but the brunette hadn't even thought about it once since she decided to visit.

Quinn slowed the car as she neared her apartment and turned into the building's parking lot to park up. "Yeah, I have a roommate. But she's staying with her girlfriend this weekend, so you can have your own room for the weekend if you want it." The blonde parked the car and switched the engine off, unbuckled her seatbelt, and got out of the car, ushering Rachel to follow her. She walked to the trunk of the car and opened it using the car key again, then (with a lot of effort) took out Rachel's heavy suitcase, put it on the ground and shut the trunk. She pulled up the handle, hooked her arm with Rachel's again and lead her towards the front doors of the apartment building. "So, yeah, the apartment's pretty neat. It's kept quite clean most of the time and it should be fine for you to stay in," Quinn started, "Well, I told her to clean her room, hopefully she did. If there's anything you don't like about the room just let me know and you can have my room instead." They walked for about a minute before reaching the front door, and Quinn held it open for Rachel to walk through first.

After Rachel unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car, her legs were grateful to be stretched out again. After sitting on the train for a while and then sitting in the car, it felt good to be up and walking around again. She watched as Quinn pulled her bag out of the trunk, almost interrupting and offering to take it herself, but knowing that it would be pointless to try and argue. Quinn had already taken it out of the car, and once the girl put her mind to it, Rachel knew there was no persuading her. "Always the chivalrous one, Quinn." Rachel thanked her friend with an eyeroll, nudging her in the side gently with her elbow and stepping into the apartment. She gave the room an appreciative glance, a small smile on her face as she did so. "It's fine, no need to worry," Taking her bag from Quinn's grasp, the brunette set it down near the bed she would be using, and opened it up. "Well, since we're going to a party, I'm going to have to change into something more suitable." She explained her actions, pulling out a pair of dark denim jeans and a form-fitting top, changing unabashedly in front of her friend.

Quinn's eyes widened and cheeks grew red and hot as her best friend changed shamelessly in front of her. She had known for a while now that she had quite an interest for women, and there was no doubt that Rachel was a gorgeous woman, but, not wanting to make things awkward, she tore her eyes away from the shorter girl's breasts when she was trying to get her top off from over her head. Quinn awkwardly coughed into her fist and just realised how dry her mouth had become from staring at the other girl. In an effort to get away from the half naked beauty in front of her very own eyes, she walked out of the room, shouting back to Rachel as she left the bedroom door open. "U-umm, do you want a-a drink or anything, Rach? Coffee, tea, Coke or OJ?" She opened the fridge, took out her carton of orange juice and pressed it to her forehead in an effort to 'cool down'.

Rachel was unaware of how uncomfortable her friend was when she started changing, and figured the girl just left to do exactly what she was doing- getting something to drink. She discarded her used clothes, shoving them towards the bottom of her bag and grabbing a brush from the side pocket. Tugging the brush through her knotted hair, she checked it in the mirror before dropping the brush on the bed and walking out of the room, satisfied with how she looked. "Uh... Coke is fine with me." Rachel answered with a smile as she entered the little kitchenette of the apartment, raising an eyebrow curiously at her friend. She hoisted herself up with her arms and sat down on the counter, her legs dangling back and forth in mid-air. "Do you not drink your orange juice now?" was what Rachel managed to get out between her quiet laughter, fingers brushing through her hair unconsciously.

Quinn's eyes widened ever so slightly and she jumped as she realised she had been caught 'cooling herself down'. She tried to act natural and keep the carton of juice pressed to her forehead as she took a can of Coke out of the fridge and gave it to Rachel. She smiled lazily in hopes that it would look as though she was doing something that she does on a regular basis instead of 'cooling off'. After she gave the can to Rachel, who was smirking and swinging her legs off the edge of the kitchenette counter, she turned towards the fridge and closed it. "Fuck..." she muttered to herself quietly at the realisation that Rachel could become more inquisitive any moment now and ask what's wrong with her, or why she was holding a cold drink to her forehead.

Rachel gratefully took the beverage from her friend and opened it up, tipping it back and taking a large drink from it. Once her thirst was satisfied, she let out a quiet "Ahhh" with a smile, setting the can down on the counter next to her and folding her hands together in her lap. Her legs continued to swing around, her heels gently bumping into the side of the counter. Rachel waited a few moments to see if Quinn would take the carton away from her face, but when that didn't happen, she couldn't help but laugh again, gently kicking the girl's leg with her foot. "Hello, earth to Quinn? Is that a new trend or something?" She asked sarcastically, biting her lip to hide her grin.

The blonde spluttered and her eyes blinked a few times as she tried to think of a response. She felt a little blush creeping up her neck and she laughed nervously, her head inclined towards Rachel. "Ahh, no it's not a _trend_, Rachel..." she answered mockingly. "It's just... quite hot today isn't it?" she finished the sentence by nodding towards a window on the wall of the apartment. It actually wasn't a very good excuse, Quinn realised. The day wasn't very hot at all, in fact, it seemed quite mild outside, _and_ the window wasn't even open. The blonde hastily began unscrewing the carton of OJ and chugged it back without hesitation. She basked in the cold sensation, the flavourable liquid sliding down her throat and cooling her insides. Her eyes fluttered shut and her neck muscles were all exposed to the other girl sitting on the counter. She swallowed, and swallowed, and swallowed until the carton was completely devoid of liquid. Quinn pulled the carton away from her mouth with a 'pop' and sighed heavily with a goofy smile plastered on her face. She looked at Rachel just in time to see an amused smile taking over the girl's face. Quinn raised an eyebrow and continued breathing heavily from all the chugging. "What?" she asked confused. Little did she know, there was a tiny orange juice mustache on her upper-lip.

"Whatever you say, Quinn." Rachel answered in a sing-song voice, not believing the answer her friend had given her, but shrugging it off anyway because Quinn seemed flustered for some reason, and in all the time she's known the blond, Rachel's only seen her blush maybe twice.  
Taking another sip of her Coke with an amused smile, Rachel watched as Quinn chugged down the orange juice for what seemed like the longest time, and the brunette was sure the carton had to be empty by now. "Gross, that's unsanitary," she teased her friend with a playful grin. Rachel took the last few sips of her beverage, and noted that finally Quinn finished drinking her juice with a satisfied sigh. Soon enough the amused smile on Rachel's face was a full out grin, which in turn changed into giggles. She tried to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing, but the confused look on the blond's face kept her in a fit of laughter. "You have a little orange juice stache." she managed to get out almost a minute later, looking around then handing over a napkin that was resting on the counter beside her.

Quinn smiled, suddenly amused at herself. She took the offered napkin from Rachel and quickly swiped it above her top lip, rubbing all the orange juice off herself. She then looked up at Rachel with a questioning eyebrow. "All gone?" she asked, still smiling. Quinn's smile gre bigger when Rachel nodded her head up and down exaggeratedly. "Good.." She turned around and threw the used napkin into the trash can. "I have to go get ready." she said, checking her watch. Quinn walked passed Rachel, tickling her ribs slightly as she brushed by, and waltzed into her room. She opened the wardrobe and spent about ten minutes designing an outfit for the night. When she finished, she looked down at the outfit that was spread out on her bed. The outfit consisted of black shorts, fishnet tights, black, rock chick styled boots, a white tank-top, a red and white checkered neck scarf, and a red and black bow to fit in her short hair. She began to get undressed, sliding down her jeans from her hips to her ankles. Then, she proceeded to try and take her t-shirt off, ultimately getting her head stuck in the neck of it.

Rachel felt a peculiar lightness in the pit of her stomach when Quinn touched her, and she knew that it had nothing to do with the tickling, but before she could think anything of it, she swatted at the back of the blond's arm with a giggle when she walked past, then huffed in annoyance. Of course Quinn knew that she was extremely ticklish, so she would tickle her just to get on her nerves, like she used to in highschool. Hopping off of the counter silently, Rachel's eyes moved around the room, memorizing where everything was before she finally danced across the kitchenette and threw her empty Coke can in the garbage. After waiting a few minutes for Quinn to change, Rachel was beginning to get rather impatient, well, more impatient than she usually was, so she walked down the hall and peeked her head into Quinn's room, wondering what was taking the girl so long. "Quinn, how long does it take you to-" Rachel eventually trailed off when she spotted the blond trapped in her own shirt, a snort escaping her lips. "How did you possibly get stuck in your own shirt?" She asked in a patronizing voice, clearly amused as she made her way across the room and gently helped peel the shirt over Quinn's head.

Before Rachel could make any more smart comments, Quinn interupted indigantly. "Oh, shut up!" she exclaimed with a pretend scoff and huff of annoyance. "It's...a-a complicated shirt..." She then picked up her white tank-top and slid it over her head easily. She straightened that out and then reached for her fishnets. She picked them up and slowly put one leg in after another, then slid the tights up her long legs and hips. She had completely forgotten that Rachel was stood there next to her as she got changed shamelessly and looked in the mirror after she put each piece of clothing on. Around 2 minutes later, Quinn stood right in front of her mirror, quickly applying a smokey eye shadow to her eye lids. When finished, she turned around, to see Rachel looking a little flustered... or maybe just impatient... "Sorry Rach, I like to make sure I have the perfect clothes to wear..." she reasoned. She then turned back around and opened a drawer from her dresser table. From there, Quinn pulled out 2 condoms and put them into her handbag. "I'm not going to actually hook-up tonight Rach... I just want to be prepared for the worst. Such as... Well... you know..." she assured Rachel with a silent shrug of her shoulders.

Rachel pretended to zip her lips up and throw away the key, the smile still present on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out when she realized that Quinn was only half dressed. Instead of speaking out about anything, she was left looking like a fish gaping out of water, her eyes following every movement that Quinn's hands made. Her eyes slowly moved up her friend's legs and she blushed in embarrassment, looking the other way and twisting her fingers together a bit impatiently as she waited, because how long did it take that girl to pull on simple fishnets, honestly? The few seconds dragged on like hours to the brunette, and when she finally looked back over she was relieved to see Quinn was fully dressed, but she was also confused when she saw her putting condoms into her small purse. "Oh, I see." Rachel answered with an eyebrow raise, thankful that her voice didn't crack and betray how flustered she was, unlike her face which was most likely still tinted pink. She quickly left the room to grab her own purse and phone from the other bedroom, and was back in Quinn's room in mere seconds. "Ready to go _now_?"

Quinn smirked at Rachel's impatient antics. She picked up her handbag and shouldered it, then scooped up her jacket and draped it over her arm. "Sure am, Rach! Let's go," she replied, putting her phone into her handbag. Quinn and Rachel stepped out into the apartment hallway, shut off the room lights, and left the apartment. Quinn locked the apartment door and dropped her keys into her handbag, then, hooked her arm with Rachel's and lead her out of the building and over to the street. Quinn tried to hail a cab for five minutes straight, until Rachel got frustrated and showed her how it was done. Quinn playfully smacked her friend's arm and together, they got in the back seat of the taxi. Quinn got in behind Rachel and shut the door, telling the driver the address of the place they were going to, and soon they were off. "You thinkin' about hooking up tonight, Rachel?" Quinn asked bluntly, just to see Rachel's reaction. "If you do, tell me, so I can give you a condom." she tried to keep a serious face for her best friend. "Ever since Finncompetent dumped you, I thought you could use a little fun..." Quinn finished with a sultry wink that was aimed Rachel's way, that was intended as a joke.

Rachel followed Quinn down the hallway and out of the apartment building then waited, albeit impatiently, as the girl tried to get a taxi for the two of them to ride in to the party. Eventually she rolled her eyes and whistled, signaling for a taxi herself. She smirked when one pulled up not even twenty seconds later and slid across the back seat, leaving room for the blond to get in and sit beside her. "It's because I live in New York," She answered proudly, rubbing at her arm jokingly, as if the slap had hurt her. Rachel knew Quinn well enough to know that her friend was playing with her, so she quirked an eyebrow and decided to continue the playful banter. Resting her hand high on the other girl's thigh in response to her suggestive wink, Rachel answered in a low voice, "I wouldn't need a condom to hook up tonight." She was able to keep the straight face for approximately a minute, before she burst into peals of laughter at her best friend's face. "Oh, you should see your face! Wait, I'll show you." She halted her laughter for a moment, mimicking Quinn's deer-in-headlights facial expression.

"Bitch..." Quinn muttered in mock anger, watching Rachel pull her supposed face. She crossed her arms and shuffled away from Rachel, pouting playfully and pretending to ignore her. The pair used to do this a lot during high school. They would playfully mimic and make fun of each other, then one of them would always turn pouty and ignore the other, just for fun of course! Quinn couldn't help but think about how Rachel's hand had touched her thigh. She could positively feel the goose bumps rising under her fishnets, and had Rachel kept her hand there, she was sure the girl would have felt them too. Quinn was growing rather confused now, first she got... slightly aroused when watching Rachel get changed, and now she had goose bumps and hot skin just from Rachel placing a hand on her thigh. Even the playful flirting felt right to the girl. She wasn't freaked out because Rachel was a girl... she had confirmed that she didn't have an oppinion on sexuality since she started Yale. She was more concerned about the fact that Rachel was her best friend. She was scared that if she should say something about these feelings, she could lose her. Quinn was brought back to reality by Rachel, whining to Quinn about her pouty face and shuffling over in her seat to cuddle Quinn's arm and 'gain her trust back'.

It took Rachel a few minutes to control her laughter and calm down, but when she finally was calm she looked over at Quinn and saw a signature pout on her face. Though Rachel knew that the pout was fake, she was still a little troubled by the expression on the blond's face. She seemed like she was in deep thought, and not just pretending to be hurt. Rachel finally just slid over on the seat, wrapping both her arms around one of her friend's, and resting her head on her shoulder. "Come on, you know I was just joking, Quinnie." When she whined out Quinn's mother's old nickname for her, she knew that would snap her out of her thoughts, and probably make her angry too, but Rachel hadn't been thinking of that when she said it. She had only wanted to help the girl escape her thoughts.

Quinn, like Rachel had guessed, suddenly felt a pang of anger shoot through her body when Rachel called her "Quinnie". She furrowed her brows and shrugged Rachel off. "Don't call me that..." she muttered with a frown. She looked to her left to see Rachel looking back at her with upset eyes. It was only then did she realise that she just shrugged Rachel off of her... something that made Rachel always feel like she'd done something wrong back in high school. Quinn quickly opened her arms and gestured for Rachel to come back into them. "I'm sorry... I over-reacted. I shouldn't have shrugged you off, Rachel." She pressed a kiss to Rachel's head without thinking, and layed her head on top of Rachel's. Suddenly, realisation slapped her in the face. She had just kissed Rachel's head! What was she thinking pulling a stunt like that? Quinn twitched slightly, as though about to move away, but then realised that it would be too obvious, even for Rachel, so she waited a little longer.

Rachel frowned and dropped her hands into her lap, her heart panged with the rejection of being shrugged off by her own best friend. She looked back at Quinn with wide eyes, not knowing that calling her Quinnie would cause her that much pain. Just as she was about to slide back across the back seat, she saw Quinn's arms open out of the corner of her eye, so she snuggled into them, resting her head on her friend's shoulder and squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm sorry for calling you Quinnie." was Rachel's only response, besides the flush that creeped up her neck when Quinn kissed the top of her head. She wanted to pull away out of the blond's arms, but she was trapped beneath them. Although the kiss was simple, it wasn't something most friends did often, something she was well aware of, and it made her stomach twist around, in a way that hadn't happened since well, probably Finn if Rachel was honest with herself. She was saved some of her dignity when the taxi came to a stop, the driver announcing that they had arrived.

"Thank God..." Quinn thought. She unwrapped her arms from around Rachel and got out of the car. The house in front of them was packed, like, full to the brim of college students drinking, smoking, making out, talking, and laughing. Quinn was reminded of her high school days. This party made her feel like she was sixteen again, it had all the characteristics of a big, dirty teenage party, such as the ones students at McKinley High held. Quinn smiled at the memorires and turned to Rachel, offering her arm as always. "Shall we make our appearance, Ms. Berry?" She asked, putting on a posh voice to sweeten the sentence. She recieved a reply from Rachel, which was hard for her to hear because a group of college jocks had started cheering for some reason unknown to them. Probably someone chugging, Quinn thought. She waited until Rachel hooked her arm through the blond's, then the pair walked up the pathway and steps to the front door.

Rachel quickly took a few bills out of her handbag and threw them towards the driver, yelling at him over her shoulder so he would know to keep the change. She pushed herself out of the taxi and closed the door, then linked her arm through Quinn's like she usually did, clutching her handbag tighter with her other hand so she wouldn't drop it. "As if anyone here knows who I am." Rachel scoffed in reply with a smile, but she was almost one hundred percent positive the blond couldn't hear her, due to the loud cheering of some guys in front of the house. She rolled her eyes and kept walking to the front door. As soon as they were walked in they were offered drinks, beers that were actually sealed shut, so she knew that they didn't have anything mixed in. Rachel looked at Quinn and shrugged, grabbing one and popping it open, nearly downing the entire thing in one go.

Quinn looked suprised at Rachel's eagerness to drink, but not wanting to be left behind, she quickly obtained a beer of her own and chuuged nearly all of it, as Rachel had done. The girls stayed linked as they drank their drinks and walked through the household, so as not to lose each other. "I'm finished with this, I'm just going to get another. Do you want one?" Quinn shouted above the music. She waved her empty beer bottle around to show that it was all gone. When Quinn recieved a nod of approval, she told Rachel she'd be right back and wandered off to the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't as crowded as the rest of the house suprisingly, so she was able to get to the fridge pretty quickly. When she did, she opened it up and grabbed two unopened bottles of beer and turned around. Quinn walked back through the house and saw Rachel sitting on a couch in the living room. Just as she was about to go over to her, a raven-black haired, beautiful girl with dark eyes stopped her and began trying to make conversation with her. The girl seemed to be incredibly flirty and apparently loved to touch Quinn's biceps. She kept shouting in Quinn's ear, telling her that her muscles were very nice and that she must be an animal in bed. Every time Quinn tried to walk away, the raven-black haired girl would slowly trail a finger down her arm or grab her hand. Quinn felt partially uncomfortable with this obviously drunk girl invading her personal space, but she was amused at the same time.

Rachel danced around with a few people while Quinn went to get the two of them more drinks, swinging her hips around playfully and dancing with anyone who came close to her. It was easier for her to let loose around people she wasn't familiar with. After a few songs though, she tapped some random guy on the arm and walked away, finding a place where she could sit down and lounge until Quinn came back with their beer. She sat down and leaned her head back on the top of the couch, eyes wandering around the room, constantly looking for Quinn. Rachel couldn't explain why, not even to herself, why she felt so fidgety without the blond around. She hadn't even been gone ten minutes yet, but Rachel already missed her presence, their arms linked together wherever they went. After a while, she finally spotted Quinn, but there was a girl attached to her side. Rachel's eyes narrowed on their own accord and she practically jumped off the couch, stalking over to where they were. Taking a beer out of the blond's hand roughly, Rachel tossed it back and chugged half of it, then nudged the strange girl out of the way and attacked Quinn's lips with her own. She didn't know what had taken over her, but she blamed it on the alcohol. Even if Quinn's lips did feel perfect against hers.

When Rachel came toward Quinn, the blond had never felt so much relief. She smiled as soon as she saw Rachel, but then noticed something fierce in the shorter girl's eyes. They were positively gunning right then. All Quinn could think of was 'Oh shit, what have I done?' Taking a deep breath, she started talking, "H-hey Rach there you a-" Quinn had gotten the beer bottle she had for Rachel snatched out of her hand by the brunette herself. The blone watched as she craned her neck and chugged half of the beer bottle straight away. After that, she shuffled in between Quinn and the flirty raven-black haired girl, nudged her out of the way and pressed her lips against Quinn's! As strange as the feeling was to Quinn, to be kissing her best friend, she couldn't help but let her eyes flutter shut and her lips respond to Rachel's kiss. She wanted to do more, she wanted to hold Rachel in her arms whilst kissing her. But she was afraid to, so she settled for holding Rachel's hand that was still hanging down in between them. She intertwined their fingers together and continued to brush their lips against Rachel's. In all honesty, Quinn could have sworn she saw fireworks in that moment. When catcalls were heard, Quinn pulled back slightly with her eyes still shut, not wanting the fireworks that had apparently gone off in her head to end.

For the few moments their lips were connected, Rachel was only aware of a few things. First, that she was kissing her best friend, of all people she could have made out with when she was drunk, she had chosen Quinn. Second, their was whistling around them. And third, Quinn had to be the best kisser she's ever well, kissed in her life. Rachel felt her eyes flutter shut and she squeezed Quinn's hand back, leaning closer to the blond, but only close enough to feel the heat radiating from her, and not close enough to make contact. When Quinn pulled away her eyes flew open in shock, realizing what she had just done, and more importantly who she had just kissed. In front of everybody at the party, while intoxicated. Not wanting to make things weird between them, Rachel simply tugged on the taller girl's hand, taking her over to the impromptu dance floor and throwing her arms around the taller girl's neck. After a few minutes of dancing, she finally mustered up the courage to say something. "Some party, huh?" Rachel managed to mumble out, as she was a little more than tipsy at the moment.

Quinn smiled down at Rachel and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think... it's going well so far!" Quinn replied. She lifted up her beer bottle from where she held it down at her side while Rachel's arms were around her neck, and chugged it all down in 15 second flat. She felt the alcohol quickly to go her head and she smiled goofily at Rachel. "That girl just would not leave me alone... s-sorry, Rach!" Quinn shouted above the music. "I really was trying to get away from her...". Just then, a song that both Quinn and Rachel loved began playing through the speakers. Quinn grinned happily and finally wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. She then began to guide Rachel's hips to a certain rhythm with hers. Obviously she was feeling a little more confident from the alcohol.

Rachel finished her drink in the same manner as Quinn, dropped both of their cans on the ground somewhere, then put her arms back in their original position around the taller girl's neck. She was lost in the music for a while, swaying her hips back and forth, but she snapped out of it when she heard Quinn talking to her. Just nodding in response to whatever the blond had said, she turned in the arms encompassing her, pressing her back firmly against the other girl's front and moving her hips to the same rhythm as before. While they danced, Rachel tried to figure out why she had been jealous of the other girl in the first place. She had absolutely no reason to march over and kiss Quinn like she had, yet she didn't find herself regretting it, not even for one second. The only plausible conclusion she could come to in this state of mind was that she liked Quinn. It wasn't that odd of an idea though, Quinn _was_ incredibly gorgeous. Pushing all thoughts out of her mind and sighing with the music, Rachel turned her head and kissed the blond's cheek sloppily. She was done thinking for the night.

When Rachel turned in Quinn's arms, the blond felt a sudden rush of heat come over her. She was dancing and swaying... and she was pressed aginst Rachel_ completely_. She could feel every movement the brunette made. It took her a while, but eventually, whilst swaying with the music, Quinn noticed Rachel's face, caught in deep thought. The brunette was bareing a cute, concentrated frown and her lips were slightly pouty. Quinn thought it looked rather cute, however, seeing the girl's face like that made her a little bit concerned for her friend. That was always the face Rachel had made back in high school when she was having a debate in her head. It always made Quinn feel concerned. Rachel eventually let her pouty, concentrated face ease off and turned around, only to wrap her arms back around Quinn's neck and press a sloppy, heavy kiss to her cheek. Quinn pulled back slightly, already feeling tingles in her cheek where Rachel had kissed. She smiled and suddenly felt bold. She leaned forward to Rachel and pecked her lips lightly.

Rachel felt goosebumps shoot up her arms when Quinn kissed her properly again. She wasn't quite used to the other girl's lips yet, and she wasn't sure if she ever would be. Instinctively grinding her hips down into the blond's, Rachel shakes thoughts of kissing her out of her head for now. She's drunk, and almost positive that she won't be kissing girls anymore once she's sober. But then again, Quinn wasn't just any girl. Returning her focus to her dancing, Rachel reached her hands back to twist them into her friend's- well, she wasn't sure where they stood now- hair. She looked around the room as she did so, squinting and trying to find her purse in her drunken state.

Quinn, in all honesty, didn't think it would be possible to get as aroused as she was right there. Especially when all that happened was a little grinding, but it seemed everything that Rachel was doing to her tonight made her skin and body react in different ways than it normally did. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this way, maybe because it wasn't familiar... but then again, maybe it was. She wasn't sure. She felt Rachel inch her hands upwards to tangle them in her short, choppy hair. Quinn's eyes rolled back in her head at the sensation. She then noticed Rachel, squinting in concentration at the room around her, as if she was searching for something lost. "W-what are you looking for?" Quinn asked.

Rachel continued dancing to the music, but on the other hand she wasn't completely sure she remembered how to make her hips stop moving at the moment. Quinn's hot breath in her ear made her shiver, and she had to practically yell to make sure she was heard over the music. "My purse!" She exclaimed, squinting around the room again and grinning in satisfaction when she spotted it resting on the couch she had been sitting on probably half an hour ago. Taking one of the blond's hand in hers and intertwining their fingers almost automatically, Rachel walked over and picked it up, spotting Quinn's as well and holding onto both purses. "Want to get out of here?" Rachel whispered into the other girl's ear, not waiting for a response as she lead her out of the crowded house, looking around the yard and wondering when and how the yellow car would be coming back.

Once they got in the taxi, neither girl looked back.


End file.
